


Of Masks & Whips

by Neebsandtatties



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Because it's Jack and Nisha, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, More sin to be added later, Murder Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neebsandtatties/pseuds/Neebsandtatties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short, smutty Jack and Nisha fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Masks & Whips

**Author's Note:**

> Jack. Nisha. A window. And a fantasy. 
> 
> (Beta'd by The fabulous Sanzosin.)

"It’s ours babe, it’s all fucking ours.” Jack’s – no handsome Jack’s -  voice is heavy in her ears. She’s barely aware of what he’s saying. He could growl out his intention to murder her and she would not have cared in the slightest. She was too preoccupied by his cock pressing deep into her, his chest pushed hard against her back. 

Beneath them, Pandora glitters; the eridum like chunks of amethyst. It’s a beautiful planet from above, separated only by a glass panel. And it’s now the property of Hyperion and Handsome Jack. “Yeah baby...Our-ours,” she agrees, pressing her cheek against the glass. It’s a cool contrast to her burning skin.

Jack’s hand flattens against the window next to her cheek. The tendons in his arms tighten as he pushes upwards, pinning her against the glass. “We’re gonna lit it up babe.” His mouth finds her shoulder, planting a hot, open kiss against her skin with just the right amount of tongue and teeth. “Watch it burn.”

Nisha shudders as she imagines the ash and destruction. The Lawbringer can damn near enough taste the smoke on her tongue. “Yes-god yes,” Nisha breathes against the window, curling her fingers into a fist. She wants to slide her tongue into Jack’s mouth so he can taste the smoke of Pandora too.

He licks a line up to her ear to nip at the helix. “Me-Ugh.” Jack cuts off his sentence with a groan as he hits the sweet spot. Her breasts flatten against the window with a squeak as she keels high in her throat, arching her spine to get every last inch of his girth inside her. “Me and you babe we’re gonna burn it to the ground,” he manages, digging his fingernails into her hipbone. “Rebuild it.” 

“Startin’ with-fuck-New Haven,” she pants because damn it, she likes this fantasy. She drags her fist against the glass. “Gotta start with New Haven.”

Jack makes a hot growling sound and it sends a shudder through her. “Oh yeah. We’ll set it on fire babe and then. Fuck. Then I’m frigging gonna fuck you there-“

 He might have said something else but she’s too busy imagining it – Handsome Jack biting into her neck, fucking her whiles New Haven smoulders around them. God she can even smell his stupidly expensive cologne mixed with the smoke. Nisha’s eyes slide shut and she sees the flash of Jack’s mask striped with blood and ash. It pulls at the building tightness in her stomach. “Yes. Shit. Fuck. Yes.” She bucks back against him, rocking on the balls of her heels. “I wanna shoot Lilith between the eyes when you come in me,” she breathes. She’s not even sure the siren is still in New Haven much but it’s damn well nice thought.

Evidently, Jack thinks so too.

There’s a snarl behind her over the sound of wet flesh sliding against glass. Suddenly, the hand against the glass suddenly finds her throat. He presses his fingers against the side of her neck with just enough force and pressure, just like she taught him.

It’s an instant trigger. Blood rushes through her ears, pressure builds behinds her eyes and heat surges into her lower stomach. Nisha bites on the inside of her mouth but she can’t stop the little choked noises of pleasure. It’s always so much better when Jack does it. There’s no one better than Jack. He can’t ever know it.

But Handsome Jack is lost in their little fantasy that he doesn’t get smug about it. “Oh yeah. Fuck, I can’t wait to see her bleed out when you’re coming around me,” Jack growls behind her, fingers pressing in time with his thrusts. She bets there will be an imprint of his ring against her throat tomorrow. She can’t wait to see the bruises he leaves. 

“She’ll... I’ll make her…bleed…nice… baby,” she managed to gasp out, her lungs burning. She’s fighting for every breath and it’s fucking great, an adrenaline rush that’s so much better than any gunshot wound. She can’t remember a time when she was so acutely aware of everything; the rapid pounding of hot blood through her ears, the press of cool glass against her body, a bead of sweat rolling down the curve of her back to meet Jack’s hips, the black spots on her vision.

He bites her ear and her knees near enough knock together in pleasure. Fuck it he’s too good at this now.  “God babe yes. Damn it. Yes.” The thrust of his hips against her backside are harder, erratic. He’s losing control, and she knows it. She can hear the control slipping in his breath, in his voice, feels it in his body. But then again, so is she. She’s trembling against the window; fighting for breath, muscles coiled in her lower gut, thighs slick.

Just a little longer.

“Tell me…how…it…feels,” Nisha orders, even oxygen deprived. Every word is a colossal effort but it’s worth it as she hears him groan behind her.

“So good babe, God so good. She’s bleeding out, those frigging dull cow eyes are lookin’ at us. She’ll never cross us again babe." Jack digs his nails in against her throat. "No one will cross us again."

It's all too overwhelmingly good. “Oh god,” Nisha wheezes, and her vision is becoming dark and soft around the edges. But she can still see his reflection in the window. Pandora burns in his eyes like violet fire. Or maybe that’s just the lack of oxygen. It’s beautiful either way, and it’s enough to send her over the proverbial edge.

And he knows it too, the bastard. There’s a flash of a grin in the glass and,  as her muscles clench around his cock, Jack’s fingers lift from the side of her neck. Suddenly she can breathe again. The blots of black replaced with blots of colour, and instead of gasping for breath, she’s groaning Handsome Jack’s name as the orgasm rips through her, her senses heightened by the lack of oxygen.

His name has no longer left her lips when his body goes tight behind her. His forearm loops around her waist, securing her tight against him as he thrusts once, twice, three times more. She feels one final shudder of his body then her own name whistles past her ears. She can’t stop the satisfying little moan of delight as liquid heat suddenly swells up inside of her. “Jack,” Nisha breathes, squirming in pleasure. 

Jack buries his face into her damp hair, riding out the end of his sporadic snaps of his hips. He’s shaking against her like he’s got a chill, but his skin is flushed and hot. She feels every bead of sweat on his back, on his arms and thighs. “Damnit N-N-Nish,” Jack puffs, hooking left arm around her waist as well in something close to a hug. “Y-you’re friggin’ amazing.”

He says it with such sincerity that it causes something in her chest to grow as warm as her gut. “I know,” she pants breathlessly, running a hand along his forearm. “You ain’t too bad yourself babe,”

Jack lifts his head up to look at her in the reflection of the glass. His eyes – even the one damaged by the Vault mark - are bright with so many sentiments she can’t fully understand.

But she wants to.


End file.
